


Everybody's Doing It

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-25
Updated: 2011-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-15 01:52:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damon Salvatore. A random girl. Spring Break. You do the math.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everybody's Doing It

She was dancing in the middle of the club, laughing and having a good time with her friends. It was Spring Break in Florida, and the skimpy outfit she was wearing left very little to the imagination. Damon watched her with hungry eyes, marking her as his chosen victim for the evening. It was a game he liked to play sometimes, to see just how far he could push the silly little mortals before he broke them.

She was drunk, but not so drunk that her usual moral sensibilities flared as he pushed against her on the dance floor. It was the alcohol making her dress in so little and dance in the middle of the floor with her friends. It was the alcohol allowing her to let a total stranger brush up next to her and place his hands on her hips. He didn't even need to make her fall under his gaze. That would make the game too easy.

Her hair was dark, but it was shot through with pink and blue and green from the overhead lights. Her friends laughed and left the two of them to dance, not realizing what they were leaving her with. The alcohol blurred the edges of things for her, and she looked up at him with a sweet smile. She had no idea what was in store for her, no idea what every man in the room was thinking of with her swaying like that. Damon pulled her flush against him, and she had to wrap her arms around him to keep her balance.

He kissed her, hot and open and hungry, and she gasped. "Hey, I don't..."

"Everybody's doing it," Damon said with a smirk. "Don't you want to fit in?"

She looked at him so uncertainly, the alcohol making a haze over her brain. "I don't even know your name."

"Damon."

"Oh. I'm-"

He kissed her again. It didn't matter what her name was. He didn't care. That wasn't what this was about.

She responded to his kiss, her breasts rubbing against his chest as she tightened her arms around him. She let out a low moan, and made herself pull back. "Oh. Oh. I don't think. I mean, this isn't..." She looked at him almost helplessly, and Damon merely smiled at her, still swaying in time with the music. No one else was aware of what was happening, of how he deliberately slid a thigh between her legs so that she was rubbing her clit against him. The flush in her cheeks was more than alcohol, and he was aware of her grip on his back. She was gasping for breath, not quite sure what was going on between them, and Damon let his fingers trail down her spine. She smelled like perfume and fruity drinks and desire, his favorite combination for Spring Break.

"Tell me... Ever let someone fuck you in a public place before?" he asked, his voice pitched only for her ears. Her eyes went wide as his hand fell to the small of her back, pushing her hips harder against him. He made her move faster against his thigh, her breath fracturing as she came. "Mmm. Perfect. You're a quiet one."

"Damon," she whispered, "I haven't..."

He ran his fingers down her back again, then pulled her close, both hands on her ass as they swayed in time with the music. He deliberately made sure that her clit rubbed against him again, and she jerked in his arms at the sensation. "Then it's about time you did, hm?" he asked, his voice low and seductive. He even lofted an eyebrow at her, making her breath catch in her chest.

"Wh-where? I share a hotel room..."

Damon's smile was wide and full of teeth, but she didn't seem to see past the sensual curve of lip. This was almost too easy. "Oh, I think we'll manage. Care to play this game?" His voice was low, and he leaned down to kiss her. Oh, she would be fun for a day or so, until he became bored.

"Everyone's doing it, you said?" she asked, her voice shaky as she held onto him.

"Don't worry, I'll make it worth your while." There was no need to elaborate, and he let her think what she was supposed to think. Damon smiled at her, slow and seductive and just this side of devious. "Trust me."


End file.
